Marron's First Birthday
by Bulma3678
Summary: The story about Marron's first birthday.
1. Long Time No See

**If you read my last story and saw Trunks' other friend, look on my page, I also changed her name. Anyway, this is a story about Marron's very first birthday. Might be a little OOC! I own nothing.**

_The story about Marron's first birthday._

~18 POV~~~~~~~

I couldn't believe that Marron was already one year old. She was so tiny and giggly, especially when she was playing on the beach.

"Can you believe our daughter is already one?", asked Krillin.

"No, she is so tiny for someone her age.", I said as I gawked at her when she was in her crib.

I asked Krillin what to do about the small party.

"We should invite our friends over I guess.", answered Krillin.

"Should we invite **him**?", I asked my husband.

Then, he asked me if I meant Roshi, but I didn't.

"Wait...do you mean 17?", asked Krillin who had gone to a very unhealthy shade of pale.

Krillin was terrified of my brother. But, he said that he could be brave if 17 came to the party. Once we knew who was coming to the party, I needed to invite my brother. So, I flew off the island and into a forest near North City. I knocked on the door, but nothing happened.

"Hey sis, I haven't seen you in a while.", greeted 17.

"Well it's kinda hard to talk when you don't phone.", I replied.

"Oh ha ha very funny.", fake laughed my twin brother.

"By the way unlike you, I have a life."

"What makes you think that?", he replied.

"Well, I have gotten married and I have a child.", I said.

You should have seen his face. He dropped the gun and meat carcass he was holding, and his eyes were so wide they could have popped out of his face.

"With who?", he barely managed to say.

"Remember when we first were activated to fight the Z fighters, and I kissed Krillin on the cheek, him.", I answered seventeen who looked pale and like he was going to pass out.

"...Why did you come here?", he asked me.

"Well my daughter is turning one tomorrow and I wanted to see if you wanted to come to the party.", I told him.

"Information about her please.", he said.

"Well, she has blonde hair and blue eyes like me, small for her age, loves the color pink, she can say basic words like mama or daddy, and is very giggly.", I answered him.

"Well, with what I heard about her, she sounds very cute.", he said smiling."

"So...you gonna come?", I asked.

"Hmm...of course, she's my niece, where will it be?", he asked me. **(AN** **sorry about the talking, it's gonna get better!)**

"At Kame house, the island where you and Piccolo said you would fight.", I answered him.

Then, I went back home to see that Marron was on the beach play with sand. I picked her up and she greeted me with a smile. I told Krillin that 17 was going to be here, and that I told him that he isn't allowed to fight.

~The Next Day~~~~~~~

After we had finished setting up, seventeen arrived with a small gift for Marron. Marron was looking at him, possibly judging if she could like him. She started laughing at him.

**So, was it good, should I continue it? I know, it probably wasn't like them, it is my second story, ok? See you in chapter two!**


	2. Uncie 17

**I haven't written a new chapter in sooooo long for this story. Truthfully, I wrote a rough draft, but I lost it! I was like oh crap. Anyway, I also wrote a fourth chapter to Random Futureness. TO THE STORY! **

~~~~~3rd Person~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why is she laughing at me?", 17 asked.

"I don't know, maybe she thinks you look funny.", 18 replied. "Who this?", Marron asked.

"That's your uncle sweetie.", Krillin said.

17 twitched when Krillin said sweetie, he was gonna need time to get used to the fact that Krillin started a family with his sister. Marron waddled over to 17 and untied his shoes.

"What was that for?", 17 asked. Marron started crying.

"17! I thought I told you not to yell at her!", 18 yelled.

Krillin took Marron into the house and calmed her down while his wife and brother-in-law were yelling at each other**.**

"Tell her your sorry.", 18 said.

17 walked up to Marron and apologized. Marron pulled his hair and everyone laughed, even 17.

~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're here!", Gohan called.

"Hey, glad you could make it!.", Krillin replied.

Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Goten had come to the little island to celebrate Marron's birthday. Goten went to play 'Patti Cake' with Marron.

"YAY, I won!", Goten said.

"Goten sweetie, there aren't winners in 'Patti Cake'.", Chi-Chi told Goten.

Marron walked up to 17 and took the bandana off his neck and put it on her head. Everyone laughed at her cuteness. Once Marron was finished playing with the orange scarf, 17 tied it back around his neck. When everyone was occupied with something, Roshi hid behind the chair 18 was by. Then the old pervert dive-bombed at the blonde android. Unfortunate for Roshi, 17 intervened and the old man's face had been dented by the black haired android. Everyone laughed until their ribs hurt.

"O.K., time for the birthday cake!", 18 announced.

Krillin and 18 had gone into the tiny house and when they reappeared, they had a pink birthday cake.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Marron, happy birthday to you! And many more!", Everyone sang.

"Blow out the candles!", Goten said.

18 helped Marron blow out her birthday candles, then cut the cake. Everybody got their piece of cake.

"This is good cake, where did you buy it?", Chi-Chi asked.

"Actually I made it.", 18 replied.

After everyone had their piece of cake, Marron started opening her gifts. She received a ball from Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Goten. A few dresses from her parents and Roshi.

"Did you bring a present?", 18 asked 17.

"Yeah, hold on.", he replied searching in his pocket.

17 pulled out two doll, not just a couple of dolls though. Two dolls that looked exactly like 17 and 18. Everyone gawked at them.

"Wow! Momma, it wooks wike you two.", Marron said.

"That's just creepy. Where did you get them from?", 18 asked.

"That's for me to know and you to not.", 17 replied.

After Marron opened her presents, everyone left.

"Where did you buy those dolls?", 18 asked.

"I didn't. I made them.", 17 replied. "I never knew you could do stuff like that.", 18 said, confused.

"You never asked.", he said, a smile on his face.

Later when 17 said his goodbyes and hovered in the air above, Marron stated talking.

"Bye uncie 17!, she said.

"Bye Marron.", he replied.

When he flew away, there was a smile on his face.

"Momma, will I uncie again?", Marron asked.

"I'm sure you will sweetie, I'm sure you will.", 18 replied.

**YES! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS STORY! I'd like to thank Deathcruzer and MasochisticMeliii for their reviews. So, don't forget to check out Random Futureness! (I think I'll change the name again to Future Randomness.) And don't forget to review!**


End file.
